Collés !
by Amenatsu
Summary: Dire qu'il n'avait jamais été collé de sa vie et qu'il écopait de deux heures pour une broutille pareille… A croire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que rester enfermé ici un magnifique mercredi après-midi ensoleillé comme celui-ci. Mais voilà, il n'était pas le seul en retenue. A quelque chose malheur est bon …? AU
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Pour ma deuxième publication je reviens avec une petite histoire sans prétention, un AU pas forcément très original mais que j'avais envie de partager. L'histoire sera en deux chapitres.

En espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Collés !

 _Chapitre 1_

 _._

Newt poussa la porte de la salle d'étude de son lycée et fut accueilli par son seul occupant, un surveillant du nom de Jorge.

\- Ah te voilà Newton. (« Il a décidé de m'énerver. ») Parfait. (« Blague… ») Entre je t'en prie. Il n'y a pas foule aujourd'hui alors assied-toi où tu veux. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux du moment qu'il s'agit de travail. Je ne veux voir ni ordinateur, ni portable. Tu es là pour deux heures je crois ?

Newt hocha la tête, agitant ses mèches blondes.

\- Oui, dit-il en retenant un soupir.

Le surveillant hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de baisser les yeux sur son livre. Le garçon s'installa avec un léger soupir. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais été collé de sa vie et qu'il écopait de deux heures pour une broutille pareille… A croire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que rester enfermé ici un magnifique mercredi après-midi ensoleillé comme celui-ci. Il sortit ses affaires de cours et regarda ses cahiers d'un air hostile. Il avait le choix entre une explication de texte en anglais ou bien une double page d'exercice de physique. Il détestait cordialement la physique. Alors il commença par l'anglais. Il finissait tout juste la lecture du dit texte quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un élève. Newt le regarda s'avancer vers Jorge. Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns pas coiffés, aux yeux noisettes et au visage constellé de grains de beauté que Newt pouvait voir depuis là où il était. Il le reconnaissait, ils étaient dans la même classe cette année. Et il avait sa petite notoriété dans le lycée. Pas qu'il soit spécialement populaire, mais on savait qui il était. Sans le connaitre Newt le trouvait sympathique. Et plutôt charmant. Le surveillant leva la tête et un sourire moqueur fendit son visage.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Stilinski ! Voilà un visage qui m'avait bien manqué. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais jamais qui j'ai en face.

Le garçon en question fit une petite grimace et tendit un papier au surveillant qui le prit sans se départir de son sourire. Qui se transforma en ricanement quand il finit sa lecture.

\- Ah mais quelle imagination, _hermano_ !

\- C'est bon je peux m'asseoir ? demanda le garçon, agacé.

\- Fais donc ! Newton et moi t'accueillons avec joie !

En entendant ça, le nouveau venu tourna la tête et son regard croisa les yeux noirs de Newt. Il eut l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant puis il lui fit un petit sourire auquel Newt répondit sans y penser. Il s'avança à travers les tables, sembla hésiter puis s'installa au bout de la table de Newt, laissant deux chaises vides entre eux. Jorge était déjà reparti dans sa lecture. Et Newt se replongea dans son texte. Pendant ce temps le garçon brun posa ses bras repliés sur la table, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Puis il posa sa tête sur ses bras, son visage tourné vers Newt. Au bout de quelques minutes, se sentant observé, le blondinet tourna la tête. Aussitôt, l'autre prit l'expression d'un mec pris en flag et se détourna.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en fixant son regard droit devant lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? fit Newt avec une voix amusée.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est un visage peu habituel en colle, répondit le brun sur le même ton en se tournant à nouveau vers son camarade.

\- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis un incompris.

\- Ben voyons ! ricana Newt.

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne rajoutait rien, il se reconcentra sur son anglais. Mais à peine eut-il commencer son introduction que la voix du garçon à sa gauche chuchota :

\- T'as plongé pour quoi toi ?

Newt ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaitre au coin de ses lèvres. Il parlait comme un tolard. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jorge mais le pion se désintéressait complètement d'eux.

\- Le pire des crimes. Perte de bien public.

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai paumé ma carte de bibliothèque, traduisit Newt.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Et t'as pris une heure de colle pour ça ?!

\- Non. J'ai pris deux heures de colle pour ça.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Je crois que la bibliothécaire a une dent contre moi. Ça doit dater de la fois où je l'ai obligée à rester jusqu'à 17 heures un vendredi aprem parce que je n'avais pas fini le journal d'Anne Franck et que le suspense était beaucoup trop intense pour que je patiente jusqu'au lundi.

Le brun se mit à rire et Newt remarqua que ça lui retroussait joliment le nez.

\- Il faut la comprendre, d'habitude il n'y a personne le vendredi après-midi et elle peut finir plus tôt.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Newt.

\- J'ai écopé à la place de mon frère, répondit le brun avec un soupir théâtral. Il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que forcer la porte de la réserve pour prouver sa théorie que Mme Parker et M. Vauns s'y retrouvent pour s'envoyer en l'air tous les mardi après-midi pendant leur heure libre commune.

Ce fut au tour de Newt de se mettre à rire.

\- Ça a marché au moins ? demanda-t-il, intéressé par ce potin dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Pas du tout, il a à peine eu le temps d'entrer avant de devoir dégager pour pas se faire attraper par le concierge. Sauf qu'il s'est fait voir.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui te retrouve ici ?

\- Parce que le concierge sait juste qu'il a vu un de nous deux. Il ne sait pas lequel. Et je me suis dénoncé. Il a de la chance qu'on ait la même tête.

\- Quel sens du sacrifice, fit Newt avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il faut dire que ce tocard a enfin réussi à se dégoter un rencard avec la fille dont il est amoureux depuis presque 10 ans. Et c'est cette aprem. J'allais pas le laisser foirer ça à cause de ses idées à la con.

\- Tu es un frère exemplaire, fit Newt avec un petit rire.

Le brun eut une petite moue.

\- Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas totalement désintéressé. Maintenant il m'en doit une, et je compte bien en profiter !

Le blond laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire. Jorge se racla bruyamment la gorge, histoire de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient en colle. Ils se turent mais le brun, qui avait l'air plutôt bavard, rompit à nouveau le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Thomas.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Newt.

Ledit Thomas eut l'air surpris.

\- Les jumeaux Stilinski ont leur petite notoriété dans le coin, expliqua Newt avec un sourire narquois.

Les joues de Thomas rosirent légèrement.

\- En admettant que ce soit vrai, Newt, ça ne veut pas dire que tu sais quel Stilinski je suis.

Newt se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Intrigué, Thomas s'apprêtait à l'interroger mais un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir coupant court à toute tentative. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en même temps alors que Jorge sursautait. Sachant qu'il devait être le seul surveillant encore là en plein milieu d'un mercredi après-midi, il se leva.

\- Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le pion sortit d'un pas rapide. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer un garçon, tellement semblable à celui qui était assis à côté de lui que Newt eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. A la différence que cette fois le nouveau venu avait failli se rétamer en entrant et s'était rattrapé de justesse au bureau. Thomas réagit au quart de tour.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là tocard ? Je te signale que je me tape une colle à ta place juste pour que tu puisses passer du temps avec Lydia, alors si tu viens me dire que tu lui as posé un lapin…

\- On se calme, Tom ! Elle finit son cours de physique avancée dans 15 minutes. Je voulais passer te voir alors Scott a fait diversion pour éloigner Jorgito.

Thomas se détendit pendant que sa copie (presque) conforme s'approchait d'eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait à côté Newt fut sidéré de voir qu'il était possible de produire des êtres qui se ressemblent autant. Pourtant il percevait clairement les différences entre les deux frères. Le plus évident était la coiffure. Les cheveux de Thomas étaient toujours plus ou moins en vrac, alors que ceux de son frère étaient coiffés, la plupart du temps avec du gel sur l'avant. Ensuite dans leur attitude. Thomas se tenait plus droit ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être légèrement plus grand, il était aussi un peu plus étoffé que son frère puisqu'il pratiquait davantage de sport. Il était également plus posé et moins agité. Son frère, légèrement hyperactif, avait tendance à bouger tout le temps et à faire toute sorte de mimiques. Mais par contre il savait que quand il se mettait en colère, Thomas avait des réactions beaucoup plus violentes que son frère qui avait tendance à réagir le plus possible avec humour. Newt se surprit lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'avoir remarqué toutes ces choses à propos des deux jumeaux. Le blond fut tiré de ses observations par la voix du nouvel arrivant.

\- Et puis tu as l'air de te la taper plutôt bien cette colle. Salut Newt !

Thomas se raidit. Newt fronça les sourcils. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé une fois ou deux mais là le garçon le saluait avec entrain, comme s'il était un de ses amis. Newt décida de faire pareil.

\- Salut Stiles.

Le susnommé lui fit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers son frère.

\- Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant quelque chose sur la table devant son jumeau.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur l'objet. Un préservatif.

\- T'es sérieux Stiles ? marmonna Thomas en relevant les yeux vers son frère. Je sais que tu attends ça depuis longtemps mais c'est peut-être un peu abusé pour un premier rencard. Surtout qu'à la base vous vous voyez pour bosser.

Une expression d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! C'est pas pour moi, crétin ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve ! C'est ma preuve !

Newt ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? T'y es retourné ? s'écria Thomas. Stiles, je me suis fait collé à cause de tes conneries et toi tu recommences !

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas fait deux fois la même erreur ! Et là je les tiens ! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Pardon, mais ça ne prouve pas grand-chose, intervint Newt avec un sourire.

Stiles se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah bon ? Et tu fais quoi au juste avec ça toi ? lui demanda-t-il en brandissant le préservatif.

Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi Newt sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça montre seulement que quelqu'un s'envoie en l'air dans la réserve. Mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit de tes suspects ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps mon petit Newt ! répondit le garçon avec un sourire malicieux.

Thomas se tapa la tête contre sa table avec un gémissement désespéré.

\- Et dire qu'on a le même ADN… se lamenta-t-il.

Newt se remit à rire. Décidemment, il n'avait absolument pas anticipé qu'être collé serait si drôle ! Stiles se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bon je vous laisse, Jorge ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Il jeta un regard dans le couloir puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! lança-t-il aux deux autres.

\- Et fait attention à ne pas faire tomber _ça_ quand tu seras avec elle. Comme la _dernière fois_ ! s'écria Thomas.

Son frère répondit en lui tirant la langue avant de disparaitre.

\- La dernière fois ? demanda Newt.

\- Oui, au début de l'année il en a fait tomber un au milieu de sa classe. Devant le prof.

\- Exemplaire ! dit Newt avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Quand Jorge revint, Newt avait complètement oublié son anglais et continuait à discuter avec Thomas. Le pion les regarda.

\- Dites, vous deux, je m'en voudrais de vous déranger, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour une punition.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu idiot de coller quelqu'un deux putains d'heures pour avoir perdu sa carte de bibliothèque ? demanda Thomas.

Jorge fronça les sourcils.

\- Puisque tu as l'air si concerné et pour t'apprendre à me parler autrement, que dirais-tu de l'accompagner dans sa deuxième heure de retenue Stilinski ?

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le pion l'interrompit en pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant.

\- Et si tu réponds, je t'en rajoute une troisième.

Le garçon referma la bouche et se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante. Newt se mordit la lèvre. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête il était plutôt content de savoir que Thomas resterait là les deux heures. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient mais il l'appréciait déjà. Il se replongea dans son devoir d'anglais histoire de cacher son sourire. Il s'écoula une quinzaine de minutes avant que Thomas ne se manifeste à nouveau. Il se pencha vers Newt pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est de l'anglais ?

Newt hocha la tête.

\- Tu es bon en anglais, non ? Tu as toujours l'air super à l'aise quand la prof t'interroge.

Newt hésita. Il était très bon en anglais, il adorait ça et avait d'excellentes notes mais il n'était du genre à étaler ses points forts. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me débrouille.

Thomas vrilla ses yeux noisettes dans les iris noires de Newt qui se sentit soudain complètement désarmé face à ce regard.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai fait le devoir à rendre demain mais je suis une bille en anglais, je sais pas ce que ça vaut.

Newt allait répondre quand il se firent à nouveau rappeler à l'ordre par Jorge.

\- Je lui demande de l'aide en anglais ! C'est pour travailler, lui dit Thomas.

Le pion les scruta un instant puis hocha la tête. Thomas reporta son attention sur Newt. Qui lui fit signe qu'il l'aiderait. Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage du brun qui changea de place pour se retrouver à côté de Newt. Il sortit son devoir et Newt se pencha dessus, frissonnant légèrement quand l'épaule de Thomas effleura la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de rester concentré en faisant abstraction de la soudaine nervosité dans laquelle le mettait cette proximité. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à corriger le devoir de Thomas, plaisantant à voix basse des absurdités qu'avait écrit le brun.

\- Merci beaucoup Newt ! Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! s'exclama Thomas en contemplant son devoir achevé.

\- Tu aurais rendu un torchon, ricana Newt.

Ils entamaient leur deuxième heure de retenue et Jorge semblait piquer du nez. Thomas s'affala sur la table avec un soupir. Pendant que Newt finissait (enfin) son propre devoir d'anglais, le regard de Thomas tomba sur le livre de physique posé devant le blond. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Newt.

\- Tu as de la physique à faire ? demanda-t-il comme un gamin qui demanderait s'il pouvait manger un bonbon.

\- Euh… Oui… ?

\- Je peux voir ?

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais toi plaisir.

Il lui indiqua ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Je hais la physique, grommela-t-il en parcourant les pages de son livre.

Thomas saisit un stylo avec entrain et lui lança un sourire ravi.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai trouvé comment te remercier de m'avoir aidé en anglais !

Il attrapa une copie dans les affaires de Newt, frôlant sa main au passage, et se mit au travail. Newt le regarda résoudre les exercices avec une facilité et un plaisir déconcertants. Il essayait de lui expliquer en même temps mais Newt était beaucoup trop occupé à l'observer pour prêter attention à ses explications. Enfin l'observer… Le dévorer des yeux serait sans doute plus exact. En une vingtaine de minutes il termina ce qui aurait surement demander plusieurs heures à Newt.

\- Waouh… Tu m'impressionnes ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire quand Thomas reboucha son stylo.

Et Newt fut surpris de voir les joues du brun se teinter de rouge. Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa la feuille et entreprit de la relire pour tâcher de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Thomas. Celui-ci posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table et ferma les yeux. Le blondinet délaissa de plus en plus sa copie (enfin celle de Thomas plutôt) pour s'attarder sur le visage du garçon qui semblait s'être endormi à côté de lui. Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça. Newt réprima son envie grandissante de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Il soupira. Mais bien sur… Il lui avait parlé pour la première fois à peine un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt et lui il voulait lui caressait les cheveux. « Il faut te calmer Newt. Espèce de psychopathe… ». Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, agrippant ses propres cheveux à défaut de pouvoir toucher ceux de Tho… « Stop ! ». Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il éprouvait une étrange fascination pour la tignasse brune de ce garçon. Enfin peut-être pour le garçon en général. En fait ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait fait cette observation qu'il trouvait que les jumeaux avaient du charme. Enfin surtout Thomas… Au début c'était un simple jeu, il les regardait parce qu'il s'amusait dès qu'il le pouvait à essayer de deviner qui était qui. Il se vantait d'être observateur alors c'était un moyen de mettre ses capacités à l'épreuve. Et puis, plus ça allait plus son regard s'accrochait à Thomas. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte c'était devenu un réflexe de le chercher des yeux. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il avait déjà discuté brièvement avec Stiles puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe l'année précédente. Mais aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il parlait à Thomas. Et pour être honnête il n'avait pas du tout envie que ce soit la dernière. Il soupira bruyamment. Ce qui réveilla visiblement son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe blondinet ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, faisant quand même sursauter Newt.

\- Je ne comprends rien à la physique, improvisa-t-il pour palier à son malaise.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit vu qu'il avait encore la feuille juste devant lui. Thomas rit doucement, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je peux essayer de t'expliquer si tu veux. Les lois de la physique n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

\- Je veux bien te croire, fit Newt avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'assure que c'est intéressant ! se récria Thomas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je fais un rejet. Sans doute à cause de mon nom. Un Newton bon en physique serait clairement vu comme du plagiat. Aucune originalité. Je préfère m'affirmer par ma distinction.

Thomas cligna des yeux et se mit à rire. Newt sourit en se disant qu'il devait ajouter ça à la liste des choses qu'il aimait chez Thomas. Son rire. Et le fait que ce soit lui qui le provoque lui procura une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. Quand le brun se calma, un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'est jamais parlé avant ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le cœur de Newt rata un battement. Il n'était pas sûr que cette question attende une réponse mais de toute manière il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en donner une parce que Jorge leur signifia que les deux heures étaient écoulées et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Les deux garçons rangèrent leurs affaires avec moins d'entrain que des élèves normaux sortant de deux heures de retenue. Jorge les attendait à la porte pour fermer derrière eux. Une fois dans le couloir Newt brisa le silence :

\- C'est sympa d'être resté me tenir compagnie. C'est pas si terrible que ça d'être collé en fin de compte.

\- Alors c'était vraiment ta première retenue ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Ravi d'avoir été là pour voir ça ! dit Thomas avec un sourire en coin. Dis-moi la prochaine fois que tu perds ta carte de bibliothèque, je viendrais encore te « tenir compagnie ».

\- Je prends note Tommy.

Thomas ne releva pas le surnom mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une légère rougeur aux joues. Une fois qu'ils furent devant le portail du lycée, il y eut un moment de silence un peu gênant. Newt glissa un regard vers Thomas, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose et vit que le brun semblait tergiverser.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre. Mauvaise idée. Ça lui allait terriblement bien. Un peu trop pour le pauvre cœur de Newt qui s'affola. Puis Thomas sembla prendre une décision. Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et attrapa la main droite de Newt. Le contact le fit légèrement frémir et il pria pour que le brun ne l'ait pas remarqué. Ce dernier débouchonna le stylo avec ses dents sans quitter des yeux la peau de Newt sur laquelle il écrivit délicatement quelque chose. Le blond, tétanisé, ne bougea pas. Quand Thomas le lâcha, il eut une étrange sensation de froid. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Thomas avait écrit un numéro.

\- C'est au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide en physique, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant.

Newt sourit à son tour. Mais plus timidement.

\- A demain ! ajouta Thomas avant de filer vers le parking.

Newt le regarda s'éloigner puis tourna les talons. S'il faisait le compte rendu de sa journée, il était bien au-dessus de ce qu'il s'imaginait quand il s'était levé ce matin. Il marcha d'un pas léger en se disant que finalement il avait très bien fait de la perdre cette carte de bibliothèque.

.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

 _._

\- Je peux savoir qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Newt leva les yeux de son portable pour regarder Minho.

\- Je ne souris pas, éluda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, ricana Minho. Je peux même te dire que c'est un sourire de benêt.

Newt ferma le dernier message que lui avait envoyé Thomas et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Depuis la retenue qu'ils avaient partagés les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Dès qu'il l'avait quitté ce jour-là, Newt s'était empressé de noter le numéro du brun dans son portable avant qu'il ne s'efface de sa main. Il avait tergiversé tout le reste de la journée, hésitant à le recontacter. Il avait fini par lui écrire un message qu'il jugea complètement naze aussitôt qu'il l'eut envoyé. Mortifié, il était persuadé qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui, mais le brun avait répondu presque aussitôt avec entrain. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter et ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrêté depuis. En durant ces deux mois Newt s'était rendu compte qu'être devenu ami avec lui possédait beaucoup d'avantages mais aussi quelques inconvénients. Oui parce que du temps de son observation de loin, il pouvait l'épiait à loisir. Mais maintenant, vu qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble ou que Thomas le cherchait simplement plus du regard, il se faisait griller régulièrement en train de le regarder. Ce qui s'avérait aussi gênant la première fois que la douzième. Mais à son grand plaisir, le brun n'était pas en reste. Il détournait parfois la tête très vite quand Newt se tournait vers lui, contemplant non sans une certaine satisfaction ses joues se teinter de rouge. Parce que bon, il avait clairement admis que Thomas lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. S'il avait été du genre fangirl en furie, il aurait même pu parler du plus énorme crush qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Pas vrai …? Minho avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de son ami qui se mettait à sourire comme un crétin quand il recevait un message du beau brun ou quand il le voyait le chercher des yeux. Mais Newt doutait qu'il connaisse l'identité de la personne qui le rendait si bêtement mièvre. Du coup il taquinait son ami régulièrement, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais ce matin Newt n'avait pas envie de subir les piques de Minho.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là d'ailleurs ? demanda le blond, évitant de répondre à la dernière remarque de son acolyte. Je croyais que tu devais parler à ton coach à propos de la compétition de ce week-end.

\- J'attends Thomas, fit Minho avec une moue boudeuse voyant bien que Newt évitait ses questions.

A l'entente du prénom, Newt, qui avait envisagé une retraite stratégique à la bibliothèque si Minho insistait sur le sujet « sourire benêt », se dit que finalement il pouvait bien patienter un peu. Oui parce que s'il s'était contenté pendant des mois de le regarder de loin, Minho lui connaissait Thomas Stilinski depuis un moment puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. Du coup… C'était une excuse de plus pour Newt de trainer avec le brun.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama Minho.

Newt redressa la tête pour voir le jeune Stilinski venir vers eux d'un pas rapide un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es en retard, râla Minho alors qu'il les rejoignait.

\- Désolé, fit le garçon avec une grimace. La Jeep ne voulait pas démarrer.

Il se tourna vers le blond qui le scrutait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Salut Newt ! lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Le concerné le regarda de la tête aux pieds, son sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. Il avait fait attention aux vêtements, à la coiffure, au sac, et même à son intonation… Bel effort, vraiment. Mais c'était raté ! Il lui lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Salut Stiles !

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec la même expression éberluée. Sauf que chez le brun elle se transforma vite en un sourire amusé. Minho par contre le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ben quoi ? fit Newt en haussant les épaules. Je dis bonjour à Stiles.

Minho se tourna vers « Thomas » qui explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il dut s'appuyer au mur. Pendant ce temps Newt parcourut la cour du lycée des yeux. Il trouva l'autre Stilinski en train de discuter avec Scott et Liam, les amis de Stiles. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un « Bien essayé ! ;) » au numéro de Stiles, se doutant qu'ils avaient aussi échangé leurs portables pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il vit le garçon de l'autre côté de la cour attraper son téléphone, le regarder un instant puis balayer la cour des yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Newt lui fit un sourire provocateur accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Le brun répondit par un sourire malicieux qui même de là-bas provoqua une petite perturbation dans les battements de son cœur.

\- Oh putain ! On nous a jamais grillé aussi vite ! s'exclama « Thomas » à côté de lui en tentant de calmer son hilarité.

Minho écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment toi Stiles ?!

L'autre hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux, assez semblable à celui que venait d'offrir le vrai Thomas à Newt, et pourtant radicalement différent.

\- Merde mec, c'est pas drôle ! fit Minho avec un soupir. Pourquoi vous faites ça aujourd'hui ? On a entrainement cette aprèm je te signale. Vous allez encore vous faire démonter par le coach !

\- Oui mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, lui dit Stiles avec un immense sourire. J'ai un contrôle de physique ce matin. Et je n'ai rien compris à ce chapitre.

Newt se mit à rire. Thomas et Stiles lui avaient raconté qu'ils avaient déjà essayé d'échanger leurs places et qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que personne ne le remarque, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve en plein milieu d'un entrainement de course à la place de Thomas. Sauf que le premier était beaucoup moins sportif que son frère. Le coach avait compris l'arnaque quand il avait vu « Thomas », son chouchou, son protégé, son champion, se trainer pour finir bon dernier un malheureux 800 mètres. Il l'avait attrapé sans ménagement et était allé récupérer son élève dans la classe de maths où il avait laissé un Stiles suant et à bout de souffle, mais hilare. D'après Minho les deux frères avaient essuyé une terrible engueulade de la part du coach, ne supportant pas que son coureur vedette manque un seul entrainement juste avant une compétition. Newt sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main. Il avait reçu un message provenant du portable de Stiles.

« Déjà grillés ? »

Il sourit à nouveau en répondant « Je t'avais dit que je savais qui tu étais. Ce n'était pas du bluff ! »

Nouvelle vibration. « Je vois ça ! ;) »

\- Je suis épaté, Newt. Vraiment ! lui dit Stiles en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Bon et maintenant que vous êtes grillés, vous allez ré-échanger ? demanda Minho en tapant du pied sur le sol.

\- Tu rigoles ! protesta Stiles. J'ai pas passé une heure à reproduire la coiffure de mon frère pour laisser tomber au bout de 10 minutes ! Je vais au moins le laisser faire mon contrôle de physique à ma place. On reprendra nos places à la pause de midi.

Minho se détendit et il se mit à rire en disant que ce ne devait pourtant pas être compliqué vu que Thomas n'était jamais vraiment coiffé. Stiles insista sur la difficulté de reproduire un effet décoiffé crédible. Quand la cloche sonna ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leur salle d'anglais, Minho ayant renoncé à aller voir le coach. La situation avait amusé Newt sur le coup mais là il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer l'heure d'anglais avec Thomas. C'était le seul cours où ils étaient assis à côté. Le lendemain de leur colle, Thomas s'était joyeusement installé à ses côtés en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il aurait une influence positive sur son niveau d'anglais. Mais pas aujourd'hui visiblement. Il en profita pour discuter avec Stiles.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas à votre coup d'essai d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Non, on fait ça de temps en temps. C'est assez drôle ! La seule personne qui arrive à nous différencier d'un coup d'œil comme tu l'as fait c'est notre père. Et encore des fois il lui faut un peu plus de temps qu'à toi !

Newt se sentit rougir. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi ça avait un côté gênant. Pourtant il était juste observateur. « Vraiment Newt ? C'est juste ça ? » se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Mais vos amis ne le remarquent pas ?

\- Généralement Scott finit par le remarquer parce qu'au bout d'un moment on ne fait plus forcément très attention à ce qu'on fait. Mais les autres le remarquent rarement. Teresa et Aris n'ont jamais rien capté.

Newt eut un pincement de cœur. Aris et Teresa étaient les plus proches amis de Thomas. Et ça avait quelque chose de triste qu'ils ne remarquent pas la différence entre leur ami et son jumeau.

\- La fois où on a failli se faire décapiter par le coach, Minho m'a grillé dans les vestiaires, poursuivit Stiles. Sur le coup ça l'a fait rire. Mais beaucoup moins quand il a vu mon niveau en course !

Newt se mit à rire. Stiles se pencha fortement vers lui et l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

\- Rien ! dit Stiles. Je m'interroge simplement sur tes capacités d'observation. Elles sont impressionnantes.

Newt prit un air dubitatif.

\- Et tu as besoin de me coller pour ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Stiles avec un sourire satisfait.

Newt ne comprenait rien mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander.

\- Thomas et Newton ! s'exclama leur professeur. Si je vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout !

Newt piqua du nez mais Stiles ne se démonta pas et lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il se redressait.

\- Non, ça va merci !

Newt lui mit un petit coup de pied pour le faire taire.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre, poursuivit l'enseignante d'un ton froid. Maintenant veuillez vous taire et suivre le cours si vous ne voulez pas faire un tour dans le bureau du proviseur.

\- Arrête ça ! Tu vas juste réussir à lui obtenir une retenue ! souffla Newt à son voisin une fois que la prof se fut désintéressée d'eux. Pas très bon moyen de le remercier de faire ton devoir de physique.

Stiles lui fit un sourire entendu.

\- Bah si tu te fais coller aussi je suis sûr que _Tommy_ ne m'en voudra pas !

Surpris par la remarque et l'emploi du surnom ( _son_ surnom) Newt se mit bêtement à bégayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Comment tu… ?

Stiles brandit le téléphone de Thomas.

\- J'ai peut-être accidentellement vu un ou deux messages… ! J'aime bien « Tommy », ça change de « Tom » !

Pour toute réponse Newt lui tira la langue et se reconcentra sur le cours. Enfin il essaya. Parce que les ricanements de Stiles ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

A la fin de la matinée, après deux longues heures d'histoire, Stiles s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil et un « Je te le ramène dans 10 minutes ! » à l'intention de Newt. Bon, il était définitivement grillé. Génial. Il soupira pendant que Minho le rejoignait pour qu'ils aillent manger. Ils attaquaient le dessert quand les deux Stilinski entrèrent dans le self, visiblement dans une conversation un peu houleuse. Thomas (cette fois il avait repris son rôle) semblait agacé par son frère. Il planta un doigt accusateur dans le torse de Stiles qui leva les yeux au ciel et répondit suffisamment fort pour que Minho et Newt entendent.

\- Tom, t'es ridicule. C'est plutôt clair comme ça, non ? Et puis arrête de me renvoyer cette colle dans la tronche. Ça t'a bien arrangé au final !

Thomas bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Stiles profita de son trouble pour le planter là et rejoindre Scott. Reprenant contenance, le Stilinski restant alla chercher un plateau puis s'assit à côté de Minho.

\- Salut les mecs, dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Alors ce contrôle de physique ? demanda Newt.

\- Les doigts dans le nez ! répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

Minho se tourna brusquement vers Newt.

\- D'ailleurs ! Comment t'as fait pour les différencier direct ce matin ?

\- Direct ? répéta Thomas.

\- Ouais ! A peine Stiles nous avait rejoint que Newt l'avait cramé. J'ai halluciné !

Les yeux noisettes de Thomas se posèrent sur lui. Newt fronça les sourcils, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir. Il aurait pu répondre « c'est très simple, Stiles ne me fait pas du tout le même effet que Thomas » mais à la place il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste vu.

\- Tu penses quand même pas t'en tirer avec ça ? demanda Minho en arquant un sourcil.

Mais il ne put de toute manière pas développer puisqu'ils furent rejoints par Teresa et Aris, mettant un terme à la conversation. Aris se mit à rouspéter contre Thomas parce qu'il ne les avait pas attendu en sortant de classe. Le brun répondit un peu froidement.

\- En plus tu nous abandonnes de plus en plus pour ces deux tocards, chouina Aris en désignant Newt et Minho.

\- Et on va se calmer, répliqua Minho. On n'a pas besoin de ta permission pour trainer avec Thomas.

\- On connait Thomas depuis l'école primaire, rétorqua l'autre en le défiant du regard. Donc c'est pas vous qui le connaissez depuis un ou deux mois qui allez remettre notre amitié en question !

\- Non, en effet, tu le fais tout seul comme un grand, intervint Thomas en lançant un regard noir à Aris.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris pendant que Teresa relevait enfin les yeux de son assiette.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je passe de plus en plus de temps avec eux, c'est peut-être parce que je me sens mieux avec eux ? Parce qu'ils se préoccupent de ce que je suis maintenant et pas de ce que j'étais en CM2 ?!

Les quatre autres le regardaient avec différentes expressions s'échelonnant de l'étonnement à l'ahurissement le plus total. Agacé, il se leva en emportant son plateau même pas entamé. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Newt et Minho et sortit du self. Newt ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Thomas lui avait dit récemment qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi proche de ses amis qu'avant mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. Aris n'en revenait pas et Teresa se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Minho se leva en leur lançant un regard agacé et Newt le suivit sans un mot.

\- Je te rejoins, dit-il à son ami en sortant, je voudrais parler à Tommy.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de Minho à l'entente du surnom.

\- Dis-moi Newt, tu as pas mal observé Thomas ces derniers temps, non ?

Newt sursauta et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as vu que c'était Stiles et pas Thomas ce matin, je me trompe ?

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Même lui ne se trouva pas crédible. Minho rit.

\- C'est ça, je te crois. Aller vas-y, on se retrouve en cours !

Newt tourna les talons sans se faire prier. Rah, mais c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il se fasse griller par tout le monde en un seul jour ? Mais pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé sa gueule pour Stiles ce matin ? Tout en se fustigeant intérieurement il fit le tour du lycée en cherchant Thomas. Qu'il trouva d'ailleurs avec Stiles. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les marches à l'entrée du lycée. A part eux, l'endroit était désert. Newt hésita à se manifester, après tout il avait son frère avec lui. Mais quand Stiles l'aperçut il lui fit un sourire engageant. Newt prit ça comme une invitation et s'accroupit devant Thomas qui leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Thomas eut un petit sourire.

\- Ouais. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire une scène mais ça fait longtemps que ça me démangeait. Et quand il vous a insulté, ça m'a énervé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Bah, tu sais, « tocard » c'est pas vraiment une insulte, tempéra Newt avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous la sortez celle-là d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Stiles.

Thomas rit puis soupira.

\- J'ai pas envie de m'excuser, dit-il.

\- Alors ne le fais pas ! répondit Stiles en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de t'excuser de toute manière. Et puis quand bien même, ça leur fera les pieds de faire le premier pas pour une fois. Ils ne font pas beaucoup d'effort ces deux-là.

Sur ce, il se leva.

\- Je te laisse, tu es en de bonnes mains, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Newt qui, bizarrement, ne rougit pas. On s'attend après l'entrainement.

Thomas hocha la tête et son frère partit après un petit salut de la main.

\- Heureusement qu'il est là, fit Thomas avec un petit rire.

\- Je pense qu'il doit se dire la même chose de toi, lui dit Newt en s'asseyant à la place de Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un vachement moins bon frère que lui.

\- Arrête, Tommy. Tu es un super frère. Tu passes ton temps à couvrir ses arrières, t'as pris une punition à sa place pour qu'il puisse avoir un rencard avec la fille qu'il aime, et tu prends sa place pour faire ses contrôles de physiques ! Même si ça ce n'est pas forcément dans son intérêt, mais ça part d'un bon sentiment.

Thomas rit et Newt sentit une petite bulle de bonheur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Le monde était plus coloré quand Thomas riait.

\- Ouais sauf que tu vois, c'est pas vraiment pour ça qu'on a échangé nos places à la base. Le contrôle de physique c'était juste une excuse.

Newt arqua un sourcil. Mais Thomas ne le regardait pas. Il fixait nerveusement le bout de ses chaussures.

\- En fait, Stiles me trouve trop long à la détente alors il a voulu qu'on échange nos places pour me prouver quelque chose et que je me – je cite - « bouge le cul ».

\- Et ça a marché ? demanda Newt avec curiosité, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Eh bien… Disons que je pense qu'il a prouvé sa théorie.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Aris et Teresa ? demanda finalement Newt.

Thomas le regarda avec étonnement puis détourna à nouveau les yeux avec un petit rire.

\- Non. Non, pas du tout.

Il laissa un demi sourire amusé flotter sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Newt sentit soudain son cœur accélérer. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Non ? Si ce n'était pas ça, au pire il passerait pour un imbécile mais la honte ne tue pas. Pas vrai… ?

« Oh et puis merde, arrête de réfléchir Newt ! ».

La gorge soudain plus sèche il se lança.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le fait que je l'ai reconnu ce matin ?

Il attendit une réponse en retenant son souffle. Un irrépressible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Thomas. Il tourna la tête vers Newt et cette fois le blond pu voir que ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Oui ça a un rapport avec ça.

Le cœur du blondinet loupa un battement.

\- Comme tu as fait ? demanda Thomas d'une voix rauque.

Newt voulut détourner les yeux pour rougir en paix mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été happé par les prunelles de Thomas. Il n'arrivait même pas à répondre. Thomas se rapprocha.

\- Et en colle l'autre jour tu as sous-entendu que tu savais qui j'étais alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas.

\- Et toi… souffla Newt qui réussit enfin à parler sans détacher ses yeux de Thomas. Tu connaissais mon nom alors que je ne te l'avais même pas dit (il s'en était rendu compte ce soir-là en rentrant chez lui, il ne s'était pas présenté mais Thomas l'avait appelé par son surnom à plusieurs reprises). Tu savais que j'étais fort en anglais et que je n'étais jamais allé en colle.

\- On est dans la même classe, Newt.

\- Ça faisait qu'une semaine à ce moment-là. C'est pareil.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir… Quand on fait attention, personne ne nous différencie comme tu l'as fait.

Newt était hypnotisé. Par les yeux de Thomas. Par le visage de Thomas. Par les lèvres de Thomas. Par l'odeur de Thomas. Par le souffle de Thomas qui s'était considérablement rapproché. Par Thomas tout entier. Il se sentait dans un état second alors il n'eut pas vraiment conscience de répondre.

\- Je te reconnaitrais entre milles.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Thomas était si lumineux qu'il aurait pu faire stopper le cœur de Newt sur le coup. Il ne pensa même pas à rougir.

\- C'est ça que je voulais savoir. Si j'étais spécial. Tu m'avais toujours paru tellement inaccessible… Alors quand j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de te parler ce jour-là en retenue, je me suis dit que c'était ma chance de t'approcher. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais heureux d'avoir pris la place de Stiles tout à coup. Et plus j'apprends à te connaitre, plus j'ai envie de m'approcher.

Newt aurait bien aimé lui dire de s'approcher encore plus mais il était à nouveau muet, à nouveau incapable de bouger. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de Thomas. Les choses qu'il était en train de lui dire, il les avait rêvées tellement de fois depuis qu'il avait admis qu'il lui plaisait...

\- Mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Alors Stiles a eu l'idée d'un échange pour voir comment tu réagirais. Et tu ne t'es pas comporté avec lui comme tu le fais avec moi.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas toi, tocard » eut envie de répliquer Newt. Mais encore une fois il ne dit rien.

\- Tu as même tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas moi. Comment ça se fait ?

Cette fois il avait l'air d'attendre une réponse. Il scrutait le visage de Newt avec intensité. Le blondinet essaya de récupérer un peu de lucidité. Thomas venait de faire un grand pas vers lui. Au propre comme au figuré, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur son visage. C'était à lui de combler le vide qui demeurait. Il aurait aimé calmer les battements de son cœur pour ne pas avoir l'impression de courir un marathon mais la proximité du garçon de ses pensées l'en empêchait. Alors il se jeta à l'eau, comme ça, le cœur battant, sans filet. Juste parce qu'il était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, parce qu'il fallait qu'il agisse mais qu'avant ça Thomas avait besoin d'une réponse.

\- J'ai su que ce n'était pas toi… parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de ton frère.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit le sens de ses paroles. Mais Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Quitte à se prendre un râteau, autant se casser la gueule en beauté et sans regret. Alors il finit par la combler cette putain de distance qui restait entre eux. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon qui occupait ses rêves la nuit et ses pensées le jour, ce garçon dont il attendait les messages avec impatience et désespoir, ce garçon qu'il cherchait des yeux à longueur de journée, ce garçon qui le faisait passer par milles sensations avec un simple regard ou un simple sourire. Et puis soudain, plus rien ne compta. Parce que Thomas ne le repoussait pas. Parce que Thomas avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa taille pour le tourner vers lui. Parce que Thomas bougeait ses lèvres en harmonie avec les siennes. Parce que Thomas passait ses bras autour de lui. Et Newt se sentait délicieusement bien. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Mais malgré ça, une sensation délectable se répandait dans son être, partant de son ventre et se répandant dans chaque fibre de son corps. C'était une douce caresse, comme si des plumes le chatouillaient de l'intérieur. Ils se détachèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle et Thomas sembla vouloir compenser ça en rapprochant leurs corps. Il attira Newt vers lui et le garçon se laissa faire, il s'assit sur les genoux de Thomas, ses propres jambes repliées de part et d'autre du brun. Il posa son front sur celui de Tommy et riva à nouveau son regard dans les prunelles fascinantes qui lui faisaient face. Il fallait qu'il le dise, clairement, au moins une fois.

\- Tommy ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui ? répondit le concerné en savourant le surnom comme un morceau de sucre déposé sur sa langue.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Thomas sourit comme fou. Il resserra sa prise autour de Newt.

\- Et moi Newt, je suis amoureux de toi.

Le reste de cette journée, Newt le vécut comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait flotter, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. Ils avaient été dérangés dans leur petite bulle par cette maudite sonnerie, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans un établissement scolaire. Thomas avait suggéré de sécher mais Newt avait refusé. Après leurs deux heures d'histoire il avait entrainement, et s'il n'y allait pas Stiles ne pourrait pas le remplacer. Alors ils étaient arrivés en retard en cours, sous le regard réprobateur de leur prof et celui amusé de Minho. Et, oh malheur ! Enfer et damnation, ils n'étaient pas à côté. Deux heures d'une lenteur affreuse et pourtant si délicieuse. A coup de regards en coin, de sourires timides et de texto sous la table, les instants les plus ennuyeux deviennent grisants. Minho les avait grillés dès qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte mais il se fit un plaisir de faire remarquer à Newt qu'il n'était pas du tout discret à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait dans ses attitudes de collégiennes. Newt s'en foutait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux comme une collégienne, alors il avait bien le droit d'agir un peu comme une collégienne. Et puis tout être humain, quand il est amoureux, redevient une collégienne (citation d'Isaac Newton).

Newt avait assisté à l'entrainement de ses amis depuis les gradins. Il n'avait pas vraiment détaché ses yeux de la silhouette de Thomas durant tout le temps que dura la séance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait courir mais il avait besoin de se confirmer à chaque instant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et cette confirmation il l'avait à chaque fois que Thomas lançait des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction ou qu'il se mettait à sourire tout seul.

Thomas avait été le premier à sortir des vestiaires, attrapant vivement la taille de Newt qui l'attendait dans le couloir, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans un mot, juste pour se rassurer. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé non plus. Leur bulle se reforma instantanément. Le couloir désert ne le resta évidemment pas longtemps et il se détachèrent quand trois tocards vinrent les importuner. Minho fit mine de s'évanouir comme la fangirl qu'il était pendant que Stiles hurlait comme un loup et que Scott les sifflait avec entrain. Stiles sauta sur le dos de son jumeau en lui demandant quand il penserait à le remercier. Scott le calma en lui rappelant qu'il avait encore du boulot du côté de Lydia. Thomas rit. Ce rire si clair, si beau qui donnait envie de faire pareil. Alors Newt le fit.

Newt rit. Si c'était à ça que devait ressembler son quotidien maintenant, il signait tout de suite. Et s'il devait se faire coller tous les mercredis pour voir ses vœux exaucés, qu'il en soit ainsi.

.

 _Fin_

.

Voilà pour ce deuxième et dernier chapitre !

Je sais c'est un peu guimauve mais des fois ça fait du bien, je suppose...! (à moi oui en tout cas :P )

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt ! :)

Amenatsu ~


End file.
